


Coffee Shop Blues

by wannabelalonde



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Developing Relationship, M/M, coffee shop AU, just an au in general ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabelalonde/pseuds/wannabelalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk Strider visits his usual coffee shop, only to find a total cutie he had never seen before hanging out around there. After a week of hopeless admiring from afar, Dirk eventually gets to know more about this mysterious cutie, but he never ends up talking to him until his obnoxious brother Dave Strider and his friend John Egbert push him to the talk to the mystery guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Blues

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh so this is only my second work but i kinda really like it ;w; and it's a lot longer than my first so that's a good thing hehe uwu i just hope you guys enjoy! and i apologize is Jake seems out of character, I haven't really written him that much ;n; also i wrote this while drinking coffee and listening to Coffee and Cigarettes by Nevershoutnever, so that's where the idea of a coffee shop came from!!! i apologize for the cliche uou (i also listened to Jane Doe by Nevershoutnever while doing this, which is where the whole ~mysterious guy~ idea came from. it's hELLA cute)  
> follow me on tumblr!!! (femdirk.tumblr.com)

He was cute.

_Really cute._

You assumed he was new to town, or this coffee shop, because when you walked into Cafe Skaia that morning there he was in all his adorable glory, his deep green eyes scanning the pages of a book you assume he got from the library that was about a block away behind black square glasses. And when you see him, looking down, taking a drink of his coffee as he read, you could've sworn your heart skipped a few beats.

You had to know more about him, and now.

But that was where the issue arrived- you were always terrible when it came to talking to people. Your Bro was out and about and you stayed at home, keeping to yourself, toying with new project each and every day. In high school you hardly ever spoke a word, and now that you graduated you spoke even less. You imagine this semester in college will be the exact same when it comes to you and social interaction. The only people you really ever willingly talked to minus Bro was your younger brother Dave and his friend John, as well as your good friend Roxy. Alas, Roxy lived on the other side of the United States, so you never honestly had face to face conversation with her (unless Skype counts, then you're golden.)

So instead of going up and engaging in conversation with him like any normal person who does normal person things would do, you sit in a corner and stare from afar while drinking your usual vanilla cappuccino, jotting down ideas in your orange notebook you always brought.

Well, for about five minutes your wrote ideas about new projects. The rest of the time you wrote about this mystery boy. You took notes about how slowly his eyes scanned the pages of whatever book he was reading (you bet it was Sci-fi, he looks like the kind of guy who liked science fiction novels.) You noted how his lips looked as they kissed the side of the coffee cup as he drank peacefully, quietly. You wrote down the word "gay" and put a fuckton of question marks around it.

Because who were you kidding, a guy as cute as that could very easily be as straight as you are gay, much to your dismay.

Suddenly he looked up, and he must have felt your eyes on him or something because he looked up from his book at smiled _right at you_ _holy fucking shit_. You quickly look down at your notebook and pretend to be doing something other than totally checking him out and you could feel your face burning. You look back up and he's reading the book, a wide smile on his face.

A few more minutes and he had up and left, leaving you a very, very, red and flustered mess. Your cappuccino had long ago grown cold, so you just get up and leave the coffee shop, disgruntled. The warm summer breeze blows against your face as you walk, hands shoved into your faded jeans, realizing you probably looked like a tool with your black tank top with an orange hat on it and your dumbass tattoo on your shoulder, and these lame ass pointy shades. And the mystery green-eyed boy looked nice, with cargo shorts on a nice black shirt with a green skull on it.

You bet green was his favorite color.

It feels like forever before you're back at your apartment, and Dave greets you right away. "Yo Dirk, you look out of it. Did somethin' happen, do I need to pop a cap in a bitch's ass?" He holds up a water gun and squirts you. You make a disgusted noise.

"I'm fine, jackass."

"You don't look fine."

"Gee, thanks."

"Nah man, I'm serious. You look like you're on cloud nine or some shit, tell your little bro what's uppppp."

"Fuck off," you say, gently moving him out of the way.

"Is there a boy?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows. You blush.

"No," you say after a moment.

"There totally is!" he exclaims, getting in your face. He may have been younger, but he was about your height.

"Shut up! Or I'll tell John you get a hard on when you think about him!"

"I do not!"

You scoff and storm off to your room. You try working on robots, but you keep getting distracted, so instead you curl up in your sheets, ignoring everything around you minus the random TV show that was on that you paid minimum attention to anyways.

You had to see him again.

And you do- every time you go to the coffee shop this week. You start to notice new things about him. Each day he had a new book with him, so obviously he liked reading, or maybe he was studying for a class he was going to take. You (accidentally) over hear various conversations he has with the waitresses- he really likes movies of any kind. He hates sugar in his coffee, but drinks it with a fuckton of creamer. And, good news for you, he was also going to be a freshman at the same college as you. And you learn new things about his actions through your eyes- each time he flipped the page he either re-crossed or un-crossed his ankles, and he pushed his glasses up a lot. He always left at exactly the same time, pushing his chair in very carefully. You decide green is his favorite color, for he wears it almost every day.

And, for one of your final observations you decide two things: you're obsessed, and he's way out of your league.

Exactly a week after you first saw the green-eyed-heart throb, you walk through the door of your apartment, as disgruntled as usual, only to be greeted by John and Dave. You groan. "What do you dickweeds want?"

Dave tsks. "Rude. And it's doctor dickweed, to you. _Love_ doctor dickweed, to be exact." He bops your nose. "We're here to get rid of these coffee shop blues once and for all!" John nods. "Yeah, Dave and I are pretty sick of seeing you moping around. Obviously you are totally head over heels for this guy, so Dave and I did some friendly research." You run a hand through your hair. "Jesus fuck, what did you do?"

John and Dave circle you. Dave smiles at you. "We just talked to the friendly lady who makes you and your boy toy's coffee every day is all. She said you two are the 'purrfect match,' by the by." He snorts. "She's one of those lonely cat ladies, can you tell? Anyways, she said he always come in every day at 11 A.M- the same time as you always have- and 6 P.M. He orders just normal coffee with a lot of creamer, and he sits there and reads most of the time. She says she sees the way you look at him and thinks it's absolutely adorable. Little unknown to you, in the very rare event that you aren't drooling all over studmuffin over there, he is drooling all over you." Dave and John both pause in front of you to wiggle their eyebrows. “It’s the cliché mutual ‘I’m totally in love with you but too scared to talk to you’ thing you see in romcoms,” John concludes. Dave nods. "Yup, and us love doctors are here to cure the both of you! And we have just the plan."

John, who is a lot shorter than both of you, walks up to you. "Here's the plan- you're going there again at six, dressed nicely. Dave and I will walk in shortly after and sit at the table behind your lover- oh, and his name is Jake by the way. And when we walk in and sit down and stuff, order him a coffee- the lady said he usually waits half an hour before ordering it- and engage in conversation from there."  
You raise an eyebrow. "And you and Dave have to be there because...?"

"Because we're going to make sure you don't royally fuck things up with your anti-sociallyness," Dave chimes, smirking. "You're pretty embarrassing when it comes to human interaction." You roll your eyes. "Gee, thanks." John bops your nose. "And hey, one last thing- if you really wanna swoon him, leave off the pointy anime shades."

You sigh. "Fine, alright, whatever."

~

Six rolls around and you're walking down the street, off to Cafe Skaia, nervous as fuck for being a guy just walking to a coffee shop for some evening time coffee. After a few minutes of walking, you arrive at exactly 6:10. Dave and John are right behind you, and should be here in a few minutes. You walk in, and the lady (her name was Nepeta, she sometimes was there in the mornings) behind the counter looks almost surprised to see you. And, for just a split moment, you think Jake does as well. But you couldn't tell because he had his head bowed down again, smiling softly at the book. You wonder if you'll be able to make him smile like that.

Or, maybe that was why he was smiling.

You shake your head- you're giving yourself waaayyy too much credit. You nervously walk up to the counter.

"Hey, Nep, I'll have my usual," you say, and then turn towards Jake's direction. "And a coffee for the cutie, please," you add softly so only she could hear it. She giggles at you. "Aww, that's so sweet." She turns, quickly making both cups. You feel your stomach doing little twists and turns, and you suddenly wish you had your shades so nobody could see your emotions, but you already knew how you looked- nervous and scared as all hell.

Just as Nepeta hands you the two coffees, Dave and John walk in, acting normal, talking about some video game they both took interest in. You take a deep breath, clutching to the two cups, as you turn around, only to almost run right into the green-eyed-babe you've been drooling over for the past week.

"Oi, sorry mate! I was just about to get me some coffee, I didn't mean to bump into you," he says, blushing a bit.

"Oh, no worries, it's totally cool." You take a deep breath, composing yourself, extending one cup out to the other. "I, uh, I actually, got you a coffee."

"That's awfully kind of you!" he exclaims. He's a lot louder than you imagined the boy who spent an hour reading a book at a coffee shop each day would be. He happily takes the cup from your hand. "Hey, would you want to sit with me mate?" he asks, looking up at you with those green eyes that always tend to make you melt, even more so now that he was right in front of you instead of across the room.

You smile. "I would love to, actually."

The both of you sit and talk for a long period of time, talking about your own personal lives. You tell him about how you like tinkering with robotics and sword fighting, and you learn he's good with a gun (or two) and collects movie posters for fun. His favorite color is green, he came from an isolated island off the coast of Florida, and he was raised by his grandmother who was originally from Europe, hence his wonderful accent. He points out you have one as well, and says he likes your voice. You talk about college and find he's not sure what he's majoring in yet, but he really likes science and he liked science fiction novels the best (you _totally_ called it.) After an hour of talking John and Dave left, shooting you a look before doing so. You guys talk more and more, until Nepeta calls from over the counter that they're closing soon.

"Golly gee! It's nearly nine already? My, I hope Jane isn't too terribly worried about me!" he chuckles softly. "Well, Dirk, it was fantastic finally getting to know you." He smiles at you. "I suppose I shall see you in the morning, yes?" You smile back. "Of course." He looks down, blushing a bit. "Before I'm off, I must say you have rather ravishing eyes though." You blush as well, getting terribly flustered.

Jake, the boy you've been drooling all over for a week, just called your eyes "ravishing" while the entire time you were thinking the exact same about him.  
"I-I-I, uhm.." You want to punch yourself in the face because there you sat, stuttering and acting stupid. "I r-really like your eyes, too." He giggled and your heart melts.

"My, I didn't mean to make you all flustered mate." He looks around, seeing only Nepeta there. He quickly gets up, kisses your cheek, and waves good bye to you,

Within a minute he's gone, and you think about going after him, finding out more about him.

But instead you bury your face in your hands and squeal like a little girl, and Nepeta can be heard laughing.

~

Another week passes, and the night you guys first talked was never really brought up. You guys got along flawlessly and talked from the morning until an hour after the rush hour, promising to see the other there again tomorrow.

And after another week, you decide you are definately head over heals for the guy. You knew everything about him at this point.

He was 19 years old, and he lived about a block away in the oppisite direction you did. He loved the color green, movies, skulls. His full name was Jake English, and he didn't have a middle name. He was exactly six foot and has been ever since his junior year in high school. He flew out to Flordia during when school was in so he could get a proper education, and always flew back to the island for holidays and such (apparently his family was loaded with money.) He's allergic to peanuts, and he loves adventure and guns.

Yet another week passes by, and exactly a month after first seeing the kid, you ask him something you've wanted to since forever.

"So, uh, Jake," you start, nervously tapping your foot. He looks up from his coffee to you, smiling. "Yes, Dirk?"

"I kind of have something important to ask you. Well, several important things."

"What is it mate?"

"Well, I guess, the first thing is. Well. How do I even say this? It's like, imagine having something to say for a really long time, something that you just need to throw out there. That's what's happening right now. And now, after thinking over and over and over again about what I'm going to say, I'm short on words, y'know?"

"Dirk."

"And I really hope what I'm going to say comes out the way I want it to, because ever since I was just a little kid I've been really bad with people and talking and just wording my emotions in general, but I guess my emotions are fairly easy to read because people find them out anyways."

"Dirk."

"I mean, my only friend lives so far away and I've never physically been with her, and otherwise I've just not talked to people, y'know? Minus my brother and his dweeb friend, but they don't count."

_"Dirk."_

You realize you've been babbling. "Shit, I'm sorry. I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous about something, it's a habit of mine. I guess we all have our own habits, huh? Like for example, I-" And he cuts you off. But he doesn't just cut you off, he cuts you off by leaning across the table and kissing you, right then and there in the middle of this beautiful wonderful cafe you've been sitting in all day, and his lips taste like coffee and you feel like you could fly. When he pulls away and sits back down, he chuckles softly. "I like you, too. Unless that wasn't what you were going to say, then i apologize deeply."  
You blink slowly, processing what happened. "You...you just...you kissed me.." You can feel how much you're blushing. "On my lips. You kissed me."

He smiles softly. "That I did."

"My lips."

"Yes, your lips."

You cover your face, mainly to muffle a very girly giggle. "Oh my god, Jake English just kissed me." He chuckles softly. "So I take it that was what you were going to tell me, mate?"

"It's what I wanted to say ever since the day I first saw you in here."

"Same here."

You both smile at each other.

Within minutes you both are walking out, hand in hand.

You take a mental note to thank doctor dickweed and his little friend.


End file.
